


jamilton - love to hate you

by mychemicalmind



Series: Hamilton Smut [1]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bottom Alexander Hamilton, Choking, Desk Sex, Enemy Lovers, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Kinky, M/M, Office Sex, Smut, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, Top Thomas Jefferson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalmind/pseuds/mychemicalmind
Summary: “What could you possibly be storming into my office for?” Hamilton asked, eyeing Jefferson as he moved dangerously closer.“I should be punching you in the mouth right about now,” Jefferson seethed, watching as Hamilton’s lip curled up into a small smirk, “but instead, I think I’ll show you what I’m storming into your office for.”
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Hamilton Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861759
Comments: 1
Kudos: 99





	jamilton - love to hate you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hamilton fanfiction so feel free to comment! Also, I always take requests!

“Hey, turn around, bend over, I’ll show you where my shoe fits!”

Thomas turned red as he was held back by James Madison. He squared his chest to Hamilton as Washington pushed him away, telling him to pull himself together. Jefferson watched as Hamilton stormed off, likely going to his office. 

Washington held his hand out to Thomas, the latter passing by him without so much as a head nod. He took fast steps until he was in front of Alexander’s closed door. Not bothering to knock, he opened the door, entering and kicking the large wooden door shut behind him. He glared as Hamilton stood, quickly forgetting the papers he had been looking at. He came around the desk, standing less than a foot away from Thomas as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“What could you possibly be storming into my office for?” Hamilton asked, eyeing Jefferson as he moved dangerously closer. 

“I should be punching you in the mouth right about now,” Jefferson seethed, watching as Hamilton’s lip curled up into a small smirk, “but instead, I think I’ll show you what I’m storming into your office for.” 

With that, Jefferson pushed Alexander back, the younger man falling onto his desk. He had no time to react as Thomas pushed him onto his stomach, leaning over him and covering the span of his back with his own broad chest. Hamilton’s long, straight hair was gathered into the taller man’s fist, his head being yanked back and lethal words being growled into his ear as he was held in place. 

“You want to show me where your shoe fits?” Jefferson mused, placing his free hand on Alexander’s hip and pulling him back slightly against his clothed crotch. “Well, I’d like to show you where something of mine fits.” 

Alexander strained against the older man’s grip, trying not to give away that he didn’t quite hate this situation as much as he should. Thomas only pulled him back harder as he continued to speak. 

“You know, you are such a pain in the ass,”

“You seem to want to be one in mine--” Alexander started, but was cut off.

“Everything I say, you just have to disagree with it, don’t you?”

“Well…”

“You are the most God-awful, annoying-”

“-- so you’ve mentioned--”

“--royal pain in the ass!” Thomas declared, now grinding against the lithe body underneath him, “and to top it all off, you just have to wear that smirk. That damned smirk makes it hard to hate you, did you know that? You look so sexy when you’re debating, it makes the whole situation a hell of a lot worse.” 

Alexander was at a loss for words as his pants had grown uncomfortable tight a rampage ago. He moaned at one particularly rough thrust against him, his whole face burning up as he realized Thomas had heard him and was now chuckling above him. 

“So, the all-so-put-together Hamilton falls apart at the hands of his sworn enemy, Thomas Jefferson. What a headline, you should write a pamphlet on it.” Thomas smirked as he heard a low growl escape the smalled man. 

He paid no attention to it, though, as he finally released Alexander’s hair, reaching around and pulling off his coat, unbuttoning the layers underneath it and removing them as well. He expected some sort of protest but was met with none as he then tugged on Alexander’s pants. 

“I’m going to fuck you like I hate you,” Thomas said as he got Hamilton undressed all the way, stepping back just far enough so that he could get himself undressed as well. 

“Do you not?” Hamilton asked, sarcastically, as he practically wriggled in anticipation of what was to come. 

“Oh, I definitely do,” Thomas confirmed, spitting into his hand and rubbing it over his length, instantly placing himself against Alexander’s hole. “I hope you can handle it… Well,” Thomas stopped, “no, I don’t.” 

With that, he was pushing into the smaller body beneath him, making it halfway before Hamilton gave, a whimper passing through his lips as he was stretched beyond what he would consider comfortable. 

“Give me a minute,” Hamilton said, sounding out-of-breath already, “not exactly used to this, you know.” 

“Could’ve fooled me.”

“Shut the hell up,” Alex growled out, his body finally loosening up, “move.”

Thomas didn’t need to be told twice, he pushed the rest of the way in. Once he was in he pulled back out to his tip, rocketing his hips forward, repeating the motion until he found a steady rhythm. Truth be told, he had wanted to do this since Alexander first shook his hand. He relished in the moans and whines that the younger man was letting out at each rough thrust. 

Thomas took a handful of hair once again, pulling Alexander up and against his chest, wrapping his hand around his throat as he changed his angle and thrusted, hitting Alexander’s prostate on the first try. 

Hamilton whimpered, a broken moan passing through his lips as his prostate was assaulted with each unforgiving thrust. He had his eyes closed tightly, head laid back against Jefferson’s strong chest, air-restricted as light pressure was applied to his throat.

“You like that, Lex?” Thomas asked rhetorically as he practically bathed in the reactions he was getting, “Like it when I fuck you, hmm? You gonna cum just from my cock?”

Hamilton groaned as he nodded, the familiar heat coiling in his stomach. A few more thrusts and he was clenching around Thomas and painting the desk white with his cum. Thomas wasn’t far behind him, having seen his face when he came. One, two, three more thrusts and he was cumming inside the younger man.

Jefferson pulled out slowly, gently. He stepped back, pulling on his clothes with unsteady hands as he watched Alexander do the same. Thomas was met with uncertain eyes as Alexander turned to face him, not knowing exactly what to say. 

Thomas took that as a victory as he stepped forward, grabbing either side of Hamilton’s coat and pulling him closer. He grabbed the smaller man’s chin, softly pressing his lips to Alexander’s. He smirked softly when he pulled away, stepping back toward the door. 

“Thomas,” Alexander called, gaining Jefferson’s attention, “I hope you know, this doesn’t mean I’m backing down on my plan.”

Thomas chuckled, “I wouldn’t dream of it. I’ll guess I’ll be seeing you again at the next cabinet meeting, then?”

Alexander smiled slightly, nodding his head. “And about… this?” 

Jefferson reached for the door then, 

“The people won’t know what we know.”


End file.
